


Believe In Me

by Esmee



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hawke uses blood magic in desperation and made a deal with a rage demon? Can Anders save her before it's too late? One-Shot. FMageHawke/Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns Dragon Age, not me. lol

It had been a week since Knight-Commander Meredith had taken her prisoner on the account of being a mage. It had been a week since she had last saw her friends...more importantly him. The one that her heart always belonged to since their first meeting. The one she couldn't have. Hawke didn't know how Meredith learned about her magic. She never really used it on her stay in Kirkwall for some time now.

She trained herself in swordsmanship and learned how to deal with things without magic. It was painful for Hawke to learn. Magic was everything. Her thoughts flew to Carver. Her brother, he was the only one besides her long dead mother that knew she was a mage. Small bit of guilt rose up within her. How can she accuse of her own brother of selling her out? Carver knew of the value of family. He wouldn't get away her secret.

Meredith stripped her of all her weapons and armor before throwing her in one of the abandon cells only with her small clothes on. Each day she came by, yelling and screaming, trying to get a confession from her. She tried making Hawke use her magic against her several times by hitting and beating her down senseless.

Hawke who had survive so many things such as the Deep Roads only with her determination never let Meredith see any weakness from her. Not a tear or a gasp of pain. In time Hawke learned the Meredith kept her here in secret. In time the Grand Cleric will grow suspicious. Meredith grew reckless.

Meredith who just thrown half loath of dirty bread in her cell for Hawke to eat. Hawke was sure that it was drugged since the first day she ate a piece. She grew sleepy and lost all of her senses. Her body movements wasn't her own anymore and it took her everything to shut her mouth close. Hawke learned her lesson from then.

Now in the corner of her cell she sat down, her body slowly weaken each day without any food and the bruises on her skin slowly fade away with new ones. Her determination wavered and her mind strayed to blood magic.

Just a week in this awful cell with any light or much sound and the consent beatings from Meredith made her thought of that.

She shook her head. No. She wouldn't use _that_. Her friends disapproved of such away well except Merrill. Anders would certainly think of her as a monster. Then she wondered has her friends even noticed that she's missing? She often takes days for missions by herself sometimes.

Hawke eyes watered and she wiped them away as she heard _her_ footsteps once more in the hollow halls. Meredith strolled right in with her usual smirk but being her eyes she was impatient. She wanted information. Information that the Champion of Kirkwall was denying to give her, denying to break.

"I heard of a little rumor involving a certain mage in Darktown I think you want to hear."

A small emotion flashed across Hawke's eyes before she hid it, but it was already too late. Meredith saw her weakness now and she was ready to destroy Hawke once and for all with it.

"That expression is all I need, Champion." Meredith spoke as she stumped out of the prison. Hawke stumbled toward the bars.

"No!" She gasped. Not him. Everything but him. Hawke's screams only went to silent ears as tears began to run down her eyes.

Her small fist pounded against the hard cold stone walls.

Hawke's mind grew reckless and her thoughts jumped everywhere. They going to take everything away from her again. She lost her little sister Bethany. She lost her brother and her father to the templars and her mother was long gone. Now they're going to take away the only thing that kept on going. That kept her sane all these months without her mother.

Hawke felt something running down her arm, liquid, and soon the cell was then filled with gray smoke revealing a Rage Demon. He emerged from the ground below her.

"I have heard you're cries mortal."

and soon there was an explosion and she was freed.

* * *

It had been almost a week with out a word from Hawke and Anders grew worried. The first day she went missing Varric promised him that she was just out on her usual quests like she always go on. A day grew to three days and still she wasn't here in his clinic visiting him like she does almost every evening.

Justice seemed happy for the sudden change of her disappearance. Now Anders has no more distractions keeping him from his goal with the mages. Justice was proven wrong when Anders mind was somewhere else now.

" _Shut up-"_ Anders hissed at the spirit; just as Varric, Merrill and Isabella ran into his clinic. Dread was on there faces.

"Anders! Hawke is kidnapped." Merrill gasped out, out of breathe from all the running they did on there way down here.

"My contacts saw Meredith and her select few arrest Hawke a few days ago. She's in danger." Varric said, as he watched Anders grew tensed.

What would Meredith want with Hawke anyway?

Anders reached for his staff and when he did the door of his clinic few opened and a few templars and Meredith rushed in surrounding the group.

Merrill shook with fear as Varric reached for Bianca. Isabella reached for her daggers silently.

"What business do have here?" Anders sneered at the group of templars and at the Knight-Commander. The refugees gathered outside the room scared, watching what the templars would do to their favorite healer.

He barely held Justice back.

Meredith took a few steps forward-

"You must be the famous healer." She spoke, before glancing at the others.

"Stand down. We don't want to cause any unnecessary harm." She spoke, and she was forced back to pay much more attention to the healer of the room who has drawn his staff and froze half of the templars in the room. His eyes glow blue before his voice transformed into something much darker and sinister.

"You will pay for the pain you have caused!." He bellowed, before Meredith could use smite, Isabella appeared behind the Knight-Commander to distract her while Varric shot dozens of arrows that took care of the templars.

Merrill grasped Anders shoulders trying to bring him back to reality, back to being just Anders.

"She need you."

Anders came back to reality, froze Meredith with a very strong Cone of Cold spell before the group escaped.

* * *

Hawke couldn't see much. Her vision was a huge blur and all she felt was anger and rage. She felt anger for the injustice and the pain she went through all of her life.

She was in the courtyard. That was all she could ever knew.

"Sister?" Carver's voice entered his head as he ran up to her surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He noted the dark energy that was flowing around her violently.

Hawke blinked back her tears before she heard his screams.

"S-stop." Carver cried. He refused to draw his sword. Not to his own sister. Good thing the other templars were in the building for a short meeting.

"Why should I? You abandoned me. Like you abandoned mother." Her grip around his neck tightened. The rage demon in the back of her mind encouraged her to make the final swipe, but she struggled, struggled with her emotions.

"Alice!" Then she stopped. Her grip loosened as she heard _his_ voice.

Anders stared in shock at Hawke along with Varric, Isabella and Merrill.

"A-Anders?" She let go of Carver.

"Demon!" Anders eyes turned blue for a mere second before he fought Justice back. Now that Justice saw what she had become he wanted nothing to do with her besides splitting her blood.

Anders stumbled over to Hawke.

His warm brown eyes that now held a bit of guilt within them stared at her.

Ander's eyes pierced her.

"What have they done to you?"

The feeling of anger and rage was then replaced by the warm feeling that she have for him over these long years.

Tears, rushed down her eyes even more.

Hawke was broken.

This wasn't the same person he knew.

She reached out for him.

Justice screamed inside of him to kill her. To get rid of the demon, but how can he kill the woman he loved so much?

Anders hand trembled as he touched her palm drawing her close.

"I want to leave. I want to get faraway from here." She cried against his chest as he embraced her tightly.

Hawke's body shook violently before a huge roar escaped her lips with such deeper and harsh sound.

"Nooo! Fools-" and that was when Anders pressed his lips down against Hawke's softly silencing the demon and her. Hawke's tears was now even heavier.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried,

"Shhhh it's okay." He whispered in her ear softly. The demon was still in her. She just made a common mistake most mages in her place would have done out of desperation.

"We will fix this. Believe in me, okay. We get _it_ out." He promised.

Carver who had regained all of senses was still in shock.

His sisters words repeated itself in his head over and over again.

"Anders? Please get my sister out of here fast." Carver tried to kept his voice straight. He couldn't believe what had happened to his sister. What happened to her? He had a faint feeling that Meredith was behind this. Just seeing his sister like this pissed him off. He bit his tongue.

"Go. Before that _bitch_ appears." Carver sneered.

Anders looked up at Hawke's brother with new found respect.

He nodded his head.

"Thank you." and with that Anders took the broken Hawke in his arms and made his escape with Varric, Merrill and Isabella.

"Do you have a plan blonde?" Varric asked to the mage.

Anders nodded his head,

"I heard a rumor that The Hero of Ferelden got rid of a demon without killing the child." Anders said,

"I hope the rumor is true." Varric muttered; watching as the once strong hero of Kirkwall snuggled against Anders chest.


End file.
